Digimon Tamers: The Naughty Vixen
by LiquidPhazon
Summary: With the D-Reaper beaten and the Digimon back in the Digital World, Renamon has been hiding a secret from the other Tamer Digimon and they are determined to find out what, especially Guilmon. GuilmonxRenamon.
After the D-Reaper was defeated, the Digimon were still trying to find a way to get back to the Real World in order to reunite with Takato, Henry, Rika and their other Tamers/friends, but in the meantime, they decided to enjoy the peace in the Digital World.

During that time, Guilmon, Terriermon, Renamon, Lopmon, Impmon and Calumon had all been hanging out together.

However, Renamon kept her distance from the others as she was usually blushing and shy about something she was hiding.

One day, the gang were hanging out as usual, relaxing, until they heard Terriermon call out.

"Guys, we been invited to watch the Digi-Soccer game." Terriermon said, holding six tickets, before he asked. "So would we all like to go?"

"Sounds like fun." Calumon said happily, remembering all the fun he had the last time he was around a Soccer field, which wound up with him and Guilmon drawing all over it, however, Renamon just turned red and replied. "Err... you guys go on. I have to be somewhere tonight."

"Renamon, are you alright? You haven't been yourself ever since we defeated the D-Reaper." Guilmon asked, worried for her, while at the same time he, as well as Impmon begin to feel suspicious towards Renamon.

"I have to be somewhere. I am sorry." Renamon said, before walking away.

Watching her leave, Lopmon spoke up. "It's odd. Ever since we came back, she's been keeping something to herself. She is up to something."

"Well, we are about to find out." Impmon spoke up, before saying. "Tonight, we will go uncover and see what she is up to!"

-Later, that night-

Renamon was walking through the night streets, unaware that three cloaked figures were following her.

One of them was Guilmon, hidden in an oversized coat and a cap.

Impmon was in a similar outfit, as Calumon hid under his hat, while Lopmon and Terriermon, standing on top of each other were under another coat and hat, disguising themselves too.

Watching from a distance, the group saw Renamon then head to a building around the back, where she opened the door and went inside, in which Impmon chased after and reached for the door knob, only to find that it was locked from the inside.

"Drat! Someone must have locked it when she entered." Impmon guessed, making Calumon poke out and ask. "But what is this place?"

"Err... you should see the front." Terriermon then said as Impmon, Calumon and Guilmon went around the front and saw it was a club of some sort, where many male Digimon were queuing outside.

"Guess Renamon must be popular that she doesn't want us to know, but in what?" Lopmon asked, making Impmon say. "I guess there's only one way to find out now."

Blending in with the crowd, the Digimon all snuck in and then found some seats, looking around and saw that the whole place was packed with male Digimon.

"Wow. Look at the place." Terriermon whispered, before asking. "What in the world is...?"

however, Terriermon had to end his question, as a Digimon, a Shoutmon B that looked to be an announcer came on and spoke into his microphone.

"Gentleman, welcome to the club. Now give a loud applause to one of the heroes who saved the Digital World, the naughty, the slutty vixen, Renamon Nonaka!"

"She's a what!?" Guilmon sputtered, while the others looked shocked and eyes-widened.

The announcer left the stage as the curtains opened to reveal Renamon, who was wearing a top hat, covering her eyes.

She wore her usual gloves, as well as a red sparkling bra that reveal most of her EE-sized breasts, which showed them because her chest was usually hidden by her fur.

Her belly button showing and covering her thighs was a pair of blue panties, while tights adorned her slender legs and a cane was in her possession.

"I didn't know she had a chest that huge!" Impmon muttered as all stared in surprise at what Renamon was wearing and what was she was hiding.

Suddenly, music began to play, causing Renamon to tip the hat from her eyes, before she started to sing and dance, too caught up in her performance to see or recognise her friends.

"So tired of broken hearts and losing at this game before I start this dance, I take a chance in telling you, I want more than just romance. You are my destiny. I can't let go, Baby can't you see. Cupid, please take your aim at me."

Continuing to sing, Guilmon and the others watched on as Renamon then took off the hat and threw it away, before placing her cane between her legs and rubbed it between her legs, causing it to slide against her pussy.

"Cherish the thought. Of always having you here by my side. (Oh baby I) cherish the joy. You keep bringing it into my life. (I'm always singing it). Cherish the strength. You got the power to make me feel good. (And baby I) perish the thought. Of ever leaving, I never would."

'She's a... stripper!?' Guilmon thought in alarm as he and the others continued to watch in shock as Renamon then took off her tights and gloves, tossed them and her cane aside and began to rub her pussy and breasts with her paws, causing the crowd to cheer loudly.

"I was never satisfied with casual encounter. I can't hide my need for two hearts that bleed. With burning love, that's the way it's got to be. Romeo and Juliet they never felt this way I be, so don't underestimate my point of view." Renamon sang as she suddenly took off her bra, which she tossed aside, revealing her exposed breasts and pink nipples, while the foxy Digimon sang the chorus again. "Cherish the thought. Of always having you here by my side. (Oh baby I) cherish the joy. You keep bringing it into my life. (I'm always singing it). Cherish the strength. You got the power to make me feel good. (And baby I) perish the thought. Of ever leaving, I never would."

"I had no idea how she would become like this." Impmon managed to say, as he and the others were shocked, even more as the vixen Digimon then took off her panties, leaving her completely naked.

"Who? You! Can't get away, I won't let you. Who? You! I could never forget to. Cherish is the word I use to remind me of... your love." Renamon sang, before she walked over to a pole on the stage and rubbed her butt between it, while backup singers, which included a Rosemon, BelleStarmon and Lilithmon sang. "You're givin' it. You're givin' it to me boy. Keep giving me all-all-all your joy. Give me faith. I will always cherish you."

'Renamon what happened to you?' Guilmon thought in worry, confused why a Digimon as powerful as her was now singing and stripping for a group of strangers.

"Romeo and Juliet they never felt this way I bet, so don't underestimate my point of view" Renamon kept singing as changed positions and rubbed her pussy on the pole. "Who? You! Can't get away, I won't let you. Who? You! I could never forget to. Cherish is the word I use to remind me of... your love."

As Guilmon, Terriermon, Lopmon, Calumon and Terriermon watched in shock as Renamon was about to reach her climax as she danced on stage, continuing to show off her naked body.

"Cherish the thought. Of always having you here by my side. (Oh baby I) cherish the joy. You keep bringing it into my life. (I'm always singing it). Cherish the strength. You got the power to make me feel good. (And baby I) perish the thought. Of ever leaving, I never would."

As Renamon finished her performance, the crowd cheered in a roaring applause, making the vixen Digimon bow and allowed the curtains to close.

But Guilmon, still confused, knew he had to find out what turned this on and disappeared from his disguise as he began to search for Renamon.

"I cannot believe Renamon. Why did she do that?" Terriermon questioned, before Impmon gulped as he looked behind him to see a Ogremon and Fugamon, which he guessed were security guards standing behind them.

"And we're in deep trouble now." He got out nervously.

-Meanwhile-

Renamon sat on the sofa in her naked form as she sighed in relief, before her eyes fell upon a jar full of Digi-Dollars on the dresser, making her sigh and think in relief. 'Ok, that should do it. I've finally done enough here.'

"Renamon!" A familiar voice called, making the foxy Digimon leap in shock to see Guilmon had snuck into her room before her and popped out from the wardrobe.

"Guilmon!?" Renamon gasped, shocked as she covered her nudity and blushed to see him. "What are you're doing here?!"

"That's my question. I saw you on stage! What are you're doing here?" Guilmon questioned, demanding an answer.

Renamon blushed when she heard that and then sat up, exposing herself again, before replying. "Ok. Cyberdramon has found a way to help us get back to the Real World but it would require a lot of money to do it. So I offered myself as a stripper to get the money I needed."

"You mean... you know how to return to the Real World, back to Takato, Rika and the others?" Guilmon gasped, seeing all the Digi-Dollars in the jar, making Renamon nod, before she said, ashamed of herself. "Yeah and now we've got enough to buy the bits we need. I am so sorry you saw me like this, Guilmon. I had no choice."

"It's alright. I know you did it for a good cause and besides... you sing and dance so beautifully." Guilmon blushed as he scratched the back of his head.

Renamon was surprised to hear that, but then smiled and replied. "Thank you."

"But who were you addressing your love to on stage? To all male digimon?" Guilmon asked in fear of losing her.

"It may be a song but it was directed at someone. You, Guilmon. I was addressing you." Renamon said admittedly.

"Me?" Guilmon asked in surprise as Renamon rose up, placed her hands on his and replied with flushed cheeks. "Guilmon... I am sorry for all the things I've done to you in the past but I am in love with you. You're strong, kind and..."

"Say nothing more. Just cherish what you said. I love you too." Guilmon replied in an honest and love filled tone, making Renamon smile, before both engaged the other in a deep and passionate kiss.

'It's finally happening.' The foxy Digimon thought as her tail swished for joy, as she rubbed Guilmon's cheek, while Guilmon wrapped his arms around Renamon, holding her close to him as he continued to kiss her.

-A few days later-

Guilmon and Renamon were dating, much to the shock of the other Digimon and soon the teleporter was ready and Cyberdramon managed to get everyone to the Real World and were reunited with their Tamers.

Back in Guilmon's old shed, Guilmon and Renamon were making out until Renamon finally decided on one thing.

She wanted to be with Guilmon, forever.

She whispered in Guilmon's ear, surprising him and making him ask. "Are you ok about that?"

"Of course I do. I want and love you." She smiled in reply, making Guilmon smile back at Renamon and say. "Alright, shall we begin with you dancing and showing off your nude body?"

"Sounds good to me." Renamon replied, while Guilmon took a seat before her.

-Upcoming Lemon-

With Guilmon sitting and relaxed, Renamon smiled as she began to dance.

Moving her hands up, she traced them around her chest, causing the vixen Digimon to moan a little as her breasts and nipples emerged from underneath her fur, as did her pussy from the stimulation, which aroused Guilmon too.

Renamon smiled, seeing her actions were pleasing to Guilmon's eyes, encouraging her to continue, in which she swayed her hips and belly, while jiggling her breasts and butt as well, before she turned around, winked and spanked herself, much to Guilmon's surprise and arousal.

As Renamon continued to dance as sexually as possible, she could see her erotic actions were becoming a little too much for Guilmon, evident by his flushed cheeks and manhood emerging from its sheath, which made Renamon stop dancing and blush.

'Oh my! He is huge!' Renamon thought, unable to take her eyes off Guilmon's ten-inch member, before she reached out and grabbed it with one paw and got a groan from the Digimon in return.

"Oh, Guilmon you are so hard. And I know a way to make you feel really good." Renamon purred, she moved her head down near the tip and took a nice long lick of it.

"Renamon..." Guilmon could only get out, making the foxy Digimon smirk, before she told him. "If you liked that, you'll love this."

With that said, Renamon put her mouth over his cock, wrapped her breasts around it and began to lick and suck the tip, filling Guilmon with pleasure.

"Rena... Oh, Renamon, you were right... That feels great...!" Guilmon groaned out in pleasure, making Renamon mentally smile as she continued to pleasure her love, increasing his pleasure as she continued to rub her breasts around Guilmon's manhood, while taking as much of his cock into her mouth.

For several minutes, all Guilmon could do was let out groans of pleasure, however, feeling his climax, the Bearer of the Digital Hazard mark then groaned out. "Renamon, I... I can't hold it... I'm gonna cum...!"

Hearing Guilmon's warning only encouraged Renamon to continue her actions, filling Guilmon's entire being with pleasure, until he let out a loud groan and came, filling Renamon's mouth with his cum, which she happily swallowed.

With his orgasm over, Renamon removed her breasts and mouth from Guilmon's cock, seeing his manhood was still covered in his seed, making her say as she traced her claws around the tip and licked his dick clean. "You taste wonderful."

"Well your mouth feels pretty good too." Guilmon replied, smiling at Renamon, who smiled back, before the vixen Digimon then turned around, showing her submissive side, as well as her ass and wet pussy to Guilmon.

"Oh, Guilmon I want you so badly. Please, take me!" Renamon moaned out.

Hearing her begging, Guilmon then got to his feet and moved behind Renamon, where he grabbed Renamon's hips and inserted his cock into her tight ass, pushing it deep inside, which caused Renamon to moan in happiness and arch her back, before she felt her love began to thrust up and down in her ass, filling her body with great surges of pleasure.

"Oh, Guilmon... Ah... Please keep going... I want this... Ah... I want you...!" Renamon moaned in lust as Guilmon continued to thrust in and out of her, filling her body with nothing but pleasure.

As he continued, Guilmon grabbed Renamon's butt cheeks and continued to thrust in and out of her ass at a faster and deeper pace, making the foxy Digimon continue to moan out from the pleasure her beloved was giving her.

For another hour, Guilmon continued to thrust his cock in and out of Renamon's ass, her body and mind clouded with lust, until she couldn't take anymore.

"Guilmon, I can feel it... Ah... I... I'm cumming...!" Renamon cried out, making Guilmon groan out in reply. "Me too... Renamon, I'm... I'm cumming too...!"

Unable to contain their pleasure Renamon let out a cry of pure ecstasy as she climaxed, releasing her sexual fluids all over Guilmon's manhood, while Guilmon had his orgasm too, letting out a loud groan as he came, cumming deep inside Renamon's ass, which caused the vixen Digimon to moan louder from the pleasure she felt.

"Oh, Guilmon... That was amazing..." Renamon managed to tell Guilmon after her climax had ended, making Guilmon smile as he pulled out of her and laid next to her.

As Guilmon laid on his back, Renamon remained on her stomach, before the foxy Digimon looked over, blushing again to see that Guilmon's cock was still hard, making her want it back inside her.

Feeling her energy and lust take her, Renamon lifted her legs up, presenting herself to Guilmon, who smiled and then grabbed her hips again, only this time he pressed his cock against her snatch, making the foxy Digimon then moan out. "Oh, Guilmon, don't leave me begging. Please take me!"

Guilmon smiled and nodded in reply as he then plunged his cock into Renamon's vagina, making the vixen Digimon moan out in pure pleasure. "Oh, yes… Oh, Guilmon...!"

"Renamon, your pussy feels so tight… Ah… So good…!" Guilmon groaned in a pleasure filled reply as he continued mating with her.

"Guil... Oh, Guilmon… I love it… I love you… You are more than my lover, you are my everything…!" Renamon moaned out loudly and lustfully, loving the pleasure she was feeling as Guilmon continued.

For another two hours, Guilmon's shed was filled with the sounds of their pleasure, both he and Renamon were covered in sweat as they continued to mate.

But after several more minutes, both began to move around frantically as they could feel their climaxes approaching.

"Faster!" Moaned Renamon, making Guilmon let out what sounded like an agreed growl as he thrust harder and deeper into Renamon's pussy, in which the pair continued mating, but soon, they started to move around frantically as they both could feel that their climaxes were going to come soon.

"Rena... Renamon... I... Ah... I'm so close... I can feel it... Ah... I'm going to come...!" Guilmon groaned out.

"Me too, Guilmon... Ah... Cum inside me... I want you so badly...!" Renamon moaned out in reply as she and Guilmon continued to mate for a few more minutes, however, neither of them were able to take anymore, in which Guilmon and Renamon cried out in ecstasy as they came at the same time, Renamon's cum covering Guilmon's cock, while the bearer of the Digital Hazard mark released his seed within the foxy Digimon and was unable to control himself as his instincts took over, making him bite into the left side of Renamon's neck, marking her as his mate.

After their mating was over, they smiled as they hugged together, before both noticed a Hazard symbol had appeared on Renamon's stomach, making both Digimon smile.

"Look's like we bare your first child together." Guilmon smiled.

"Yes and I want to do that forever. I love you, Guilmon." Renamon said happily and lovingly.

"I love you too, Renamon" Guilmon replied, his tone full of the same amount of love his mate held for him, before the pair engaged in a deep and loving kiss.

But little did they know they were being watched...

"How did they end up together?" Takato asked in a curious tone, before looking over to see that Rika had fainted.

The End.


End file.
